If, Then
by Sekah
Summary: Relationships start because of mutual attraction, and even the oldest lovers were once amorous. There was a reason Genkai loved Toguro enough to devote her whole life to him. Oneshot, complete. Pairing: Toguro/Genkai.


"This isn't going to work," Toguro growled, his deep voice betraying none of the arousal he felt. Huge hands contradicted rougher words by running gently over Genkai's shoulders, marveling at how attractive they were, and how soft they seemed.

"Be quiet!" Genkai hissed, her face twisted in concentration.

"Listen to me. It won't fit."

"Keep that big mouth shut, dammit! I have to at least try."

Toguro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at his young lover's dogmatism; but his beetle-black eyes softened as he gazed at her pretty mouth and thought about what it was about to do. Anyone could see the tenderness in the harsh contours of his angular face, and Genkai, noticing it, bit back a smile.

Toguro glanced at the fusuma guarding the entranceway, wondering what he'd do if his brother came home and found the walls fastened. He'd probably rip through the shoji and mince into their bedroom to announce that they should stop whatever they were doing and let him join in the fun. That being said, Toguro would have to ignore his irritation at Aniki for a while yet.

He took another moment to reflect on how odd his brother acted at times. He'd had to toss him from the premises on several different occasions for antagonizing the students, and making those he didn't like do difficult, dangerous, and nigh-impossible jobs in the name of training. Toguro was exasperated at his cruelty and his strange lack of modesty, something that was an even bigger problem to him. Tact had become important to Toguro now that he was trying to maintain a lover in a traditional house with legions of pupils living in the barracks hall outside.

_I'll have to throw him out again soon,_ he thought. _He's been sniffing around Genkai like a rangy, pathetic old mutt since she first came here. It's not an exaggeration to say it isn't safe for her to sleep at night._ Calling Aniki rangy and pathetic was comical to Toguro, despite the serious turn of his contemplations, and his large chest vibrated with laughter.

All those thoughts left his head in a flurry as he focused on Genkai's mouth, which was currently (and with her usual lack of introduction) laving its way up his cock. He saw a wicked smile work itself onto Genkai's face as she impatiently manipulated the head with her tongue, and then dipped down to suckle the balls, the thick shaft clasped tightly in her warm, pulsating hand. Toguro couldn't stop a pleased sigh as electric shocks of heat moved up and down his giant body. The pleasure was diffused, however, by the laughter building up inside of him at the aggravated look on her face. Genkai reached the top again, amazed that the already impressive size was still increasing, and put both hands in a fist around his cock. Then, with no real ceremony or bedroom etiquette, she stretched her mouth as wide as it could go: and was promptly unable to fit more than the head inside of it. That in itself was astonishing to Toguro, and the wet warmth brought him all the way up and hard with a muted groan.

"You're too big. You're just too damn big," she said, sitting back with a sigh, her cute breasts perked up and her face flushed with embarrassment. To Toguro, she looked so ardently beautiful that he was restraining himself from doing all kinds of things with her, and the contradiction of her innocent face and vulgar mouth was as incredible to him as ever.

"I know." The rich timber of Toguro's voice thrummed through Genkai's body, which responded with girlish enthusiasm. "I told you before we started. We could always go through our normal routine, though." He grinned at her, slightly wolfishly, still feeling pleased and amused that she'd cared enough to give him a blowjob, something he'd never experienced before. Genkai gave him an exaggerated frown. She knew Toguro found most of her facial expressions adorable, and she had no qualms about using that to her advantage.

If Genkai thought about it, Toguro wasn't necessarily the most convenient of the possible lovers she'd had to choose from. Even her parents, in the weeks before they'd disowned her, had frowned upon her relationship with the much-older Toguro. Genkai, of course, had always known the fake concern they'd shown for her was misplaced. Despite everything, Toguro was one of the gentlest men she knew, and certainly the gentlest fighter. He was a fighter, though, and he'd never let anyone forget that. Every inch of Toguro spoke eloquently of a warrior born out of his epoch, a tiger in a cage too small. Genkai had often felt the same way when fighting their demonic enemy, so there was nothing incompatible about that. And, despite his combative spirit, he was mature, reserved, and intelligent in his own way (though you wouldn't think it with that hulking body). Not to mention, she added with a sardonic twist, more handsome and gentlemanly than any man she'd ever met.

"It's just that your cock is the size of a small building," she said, with her usual level of gusto and frustration. "No wonder Ani hates you. Your cock is bigger than he is!"

Toguro blinked, and both his eyebrows went up. "There's no need to be so… blunt, about it."

"Yes," she said, dealing with the issue with all the practicalities a twenty-two-year-old woman usually possesses, "But how will we have sex?"

Toguro blinked again. "We don't necessarily need to. Unless…" he trailed off and quirked his lips, something about the situation obviously striking him as amusing. "Unless you think you could handle carrying my child."

Genkai's face twisted in disgust. "No, don't impregnate me. That would be awful."

Toguro laughed, a thick, reticent, but somehow boisterous laugh that sent tingles down Genkai's spine. She grinned up at him, her big brown eyes widening and then narrowing with amiable joy.

She loved Toguro whole-heartedly, but sometimes it felt as if there were things he kept from even her prying eyes. There always seemed to be a part of him that he didn't want her to see, that he kept in reserve; though she saw it anyway. Or at least, she saw it was there. There were times when something in his expression was confusing, and left her feeling gloomy and lugubrious for days on end. If she were asked why, she couldn't place the problem—but when she looked back on the episode months later she knew it was the affecting tilt of Toguro's head as he studied her.

"You're—" he started, obviously trying to find the right words.

"I'm what?" Genkai said, suddenly unable to keep a straight face. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk, independent of her attempts to stop it. She was too happy to see him in an almost playful mood to stay sober for long.

"You're incorrigible," Toguro finished finally, chuckling warmly to himself.

"You still love me, though," she finished flatly, pursing her lips in a joking manner and trying to stop the edges of her mouth from curling into a smile. Genkai could never forget herself like this with anyone else. She was famous around the circles she ran in for her sarcasm and misanthropic views on human nature, and sometimes it seemed like only Toguro saw the simple idealist's soul that was held behind her mask. It made him want to show the world how lovely she was in more than just face—how a little scrap of a girl could mature into a beautiful and competent young fighter.

In general, Toguro held views on women as traditional as his house. He believed them to be overly sentimental and too merciful to make good fighters, and he agreed with the major psychologists of the day that women were envious of men, their better half. He thought, with notable exceptions, that the male sex was more steadfast and useful than its female counterpart, and that a woman's only real potential was in raising and dealing with children. He believed in family values, and was actually considered conservative even for his time. Genkai, however, seemed to hold just the right balance of male and female qualities, combining them into a brain that Toguro called 'masculine' and a heart and body that could never be anything but 'feminine.'

Toguro often wondered at the way Genkai and his brother, the two guiding forces in his life, offset one another. Genkai was a bit of an alley cat with a foul mouth, while Aniki was a heartless bastard with an almost feminine drawl and a catty nature. In most ways they were exact opposites of each other, but Toguro hoped he'd never have to decide between them. Aniki would be too much like choosing bachelorship and evil, and Genkai would be too much like choosing family ties and good. Toguro was very comfortable residing somewhere in the middle on both those counts, though he found it ironic that it was his lover and not his brother that represented the idea of family.

"I'm going on a trip soon," Toguro said, ignoring her question with blunt skill only he possessed.

"Oh," she asked, her inflection rising questioningly, "where to?"

"I'm not sure. It's a training mission," he replied, one of his huge hands caressing her little body, running over the petite breasts and smiling as she drew a quick in-breath. They were small, but very sensitive; one entry in the long litany of things he loved about her.

"Oh." It wasn't a question this time, but a low sigh of disappointment. "It probably isn't wise to leave Japan, you know. The human factions are still fighting away, and I'll be worried about you. It would be awful if you got caught in unfriendly territory without me to save your ass." She had almost forgotten to disguise her concern by swearing.

"Then it's a good thing you're coming with me," he grunted, his face perfectly straight, almost noncommittal, and his voice deep and gravelly. He barely stopped a smirk as her face lit up.

"Oh, well, if you say so…" she murmured, her delight allowing the coyness to return. She grasped Toguro's long-neglected cock between two hands and dragged her tongue luxuriously up it, delighting in the wholly new taste of Toguro's musk. The flagging erection quickly sprang back up to attention. Toguro found one of his hands running through her long pink hair, and controlled himself from fisting, not willing to hurt her. Genkai was swirling around the head of the cock briskly, determined to show Toguro pleasure that would make his head spin, when a sudden crash from behind the door interrupted them.

"Brother! Are you still with that skank? You'll catch diseases, you know," Aniki Toguro chuckled loudly as he walked towards their bedroom with a chorus of loud snapping and ripping sounds. Through the fusuma, just like I guessed, Toguro thought with a snort. Someone would have to repaper them. When Aniki reached their room, he kicked the sliding door down and was confronted with a fully clothed Otouto Toguro and Genkai. There were certain things, however, that clothes couldn't hide, including Toguro's monster erection (which Aniki stared at rudely) and his mussed clothing (which also received a callous once-over). Genkai smoothed down the front of her tunic while rolling up the futon, a flushed face the only true sign of what had transpired. Ani leered unpleasantly.

"My, my, the two love birds are chirping away happily, I see. Any room for me on that lovely bed?" He said, eyeing Genkai crudely. She gave him a purely disdainful look, and Otouto openly glowered at him.

"This is none of your concern, Ani. Leave."

"But I don't want to leave, I want to stay and play," he yowled, his voice cracking with amusement as he put undo emphasis on the words 'stay and play.'

Toguro's glower deepened, and he instructed Genkai to give him time alone so he could have a talk with his brother. She gave everyone in the room a displeased look, for once managing to hold her tongue, and walked out. She leapt nimbly over the downed door, giving Ani a wide berth. Two hands darted out.

"No, brother; I won't allow you to touch her," Toguro growled menacingly, now brought back to himself from the cloud Genkai'd left him on as he held Aniki's hand in one of his own, crushing it for good measure. Genkai eased from her defensive pose and stalked the rest of the way out, snarling under her breath about stupid, goaty little monkeys.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her, and that's all the kindness I'm going to show you. Get out of my temple before I throw you out."

"But brother!" The smile on Aniki's face melted off, and his eyes narrowed in rage.

"No. Leave, or I'll make you leave." He stood to his full, towering height, completely dwarfing his brother. Aniki hissed at Otouto, but he wasn't willing to start a fight just yet, so he went outside and was walking away in an instant, his form a blur to anyone but Toguro and Genkai. He wasn't willing to start a fight just yet; but a part of him, a large part, was still determined to make his little brother pay for treating him like that. He sneered at the students as they frowned at him from the training yards, too hateful of Aniki to let him pass unmocked, but too scared of his wrath to do it openly.

He'd get them, he thought. He'd get them all. That demon's proposition was looking more and more interesting the further from his brother he went. It would be the work of a moment to betray Otouto-kun; and after all, why should he not, when his younger brother treated him so disrespectfully? And then they'd be together forever: him and his brother, without that little whore Genkai. These deliberations filled him with joy, and he cackled aloud at their many awful implications.

Genkai stalked back into the room, unaware of the events that had just been set in motion by the very man Toguro should have been able to trust the most. "Is that maddening idiot of a brother of yours still here?"

Toguro chuckled. "No, Genkai. He's gone. Do you want to continue?"

She sighed. "No, I'm not in the mood anymore. Let's go spar instead."

Toguro shrugged. He was willing to do that, too, and anything else it took to keep Genkai happy. He loved her, though he'd never show it, and their comfortable existence without quixotic words and romantic outings was more than enough for him. He tucked his dick between the waistband of his pants, and hoped no one remarked on it. The two of them walked out of the main living quarters of the temple, smiling softly and remarking on the clarity of the air and the beauty of the sun. You'd never know it, but the two were quite happily in love, and for now, before their fatal trip and Aniki's cruel betrayal, that was enough for them.

_End._


End file.
